Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to memory devices and in particular to formation methods of resistive random-access memory (RRAM) devices.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of consumer electronic products have become popular, increasing the demand for non-volatile memory devices. Flash memory is a mainstream non-volatile memory device. However, since the size of the devices continues to shrink, flash memory devices have encountered issues such as high operation voltages, slow operation speeds, and bad data retention ability. As a result, future development of the flash memory device is limited.
Therefore, many materials and apparatuses of new types of non-volatile memory devices are under development. New types of non-volatile memory devices include, for example, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, phase change memory (PCM) devices, and resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices. Among these non-volatile memory devices, RRAM devices have many advantages such as low power consumption, low operation voltages, short write and erase times, high reliability, long memory time, non-destructive read-out, multi-state memory, process simplicity, and only a small area is required.
However, the biggest problem for non-volatile resistive random access memory is that the material properties and composition of the structure cannot endure high temperatures, raising concerns about data retention in non-volatile resistive random access memory. So further improve is still needed in the yield rate and efficiency of RRAM devices.